Blood Ties
by MidnightFrostLover
Summary: Summary: There are so many powerful Curse marks and one of NaruSasu kids have a very special one...But that snake needs the book that Uchiha's have that tells every one of them out their. Warnings: Mpreg,Yoai, NaruSasuNaru,ItaKyuubi and much more Summary updated 5/12/2014 still working on Chapters one up to chapter 15.


**Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More!**

**(Edited On 3/23/2014)**

**Blood Ties**

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to The Leaf Kingdom...Well you can't see it because...

...

Well can you guess?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...5 mins later...

Well because it's under ground and hidden. But anyways sunlight still goes into the holes for the kingdom to get sunlight.

The King and Queen are Minato &amp; kushina, they are both fox demons.

They have twins name Naruco (*) and Naruto.

But the King and Queen don't want there children to be with vampires. They want them to find there true mate.

But...then until Naruto found his true mate. Witch it was vampire. But Naruto never told his Parents but he has been seeing him when he turn 13 and now he 15. But he always returns by the time the sun goes down.

Naruto is near Sasuke's cave by the lake hanging out and talking with his soon to be mate. Sasuke watching the lake.

Naruto holds Sasuke close as his 9 tails around vampire mate is relaxed.

The Fox demon kisses his lover's curse mark.

The Uchiha move some becuse that area on his skin sensitive. "Sorry Hun.." Said his soon to be mate as he light blue eyes looked at him.

"It's alright." The Uchiha shrugs some.

Naruto kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes lightly. His fox demon smiles and holding him close.

"I love you naruto"

The fox demon smiles more. "I love you too." Sasuke is looking at the sky.

Naruto kisses his cheek again.

"Naruto" said Sasuke as he sees the sun setting. "Hm?" as he looks down at him.

"The sun" looks at the ground. "Oh Shit!" said Naruto gets up as he freaks out and kisses him "I will see you in a few days."

"Okay..." he kisses back. Naruto runs to his kingdom but he forgot his backpack.

Sasuke shakes his head and picks up the backpack. He loves his Dobe so much with that thought he heads back home with the blonde's backpack.

* * *

Naruto runs into his walks in his house quietly.

"Hey Cuz" said his Cuz as he smiles. He has orange red-ish fur and 9 fluffy tails. Naruto blinks "Oh hello Kyuubi, I thought you was coming tomorrow." he plays with his fingers.

"I got here early so where have you been all day?" asked his fox demon Cuz. "I was just coming back from a mission" said Naruto while looking at him.

"Oh how did it go?" asked Kyuubi who was wondering. "It went fine, but I am going to rest for awhile so please don't bug me ok." Said Naruto as he was about to go to his room. "Naruto" said his Father as he was walking to him. He jumps a little and then he looks over at him.

"It's dinner time" while Minato looking at his son.

"But Dad I just got back and I want to go to bed" said Naruto while looking at his Dad.

"Don't make me get your Mother" said Minato as he moves his finger back and forth. "Yes Sir..." said Naruto he goes into the kitchen.

His Cuz follows him. Naruto goes to the table and sits down.

Kyuubi goes and sits next to Naruto.

Naruto is being quiet while looking at the food that is on the table.

-5 mins later-

Kyuubi is holding his Cousin hand. Naruto looks down at his hand. Kyuubi eating and Naruto doesn't feel like eating so his drinks his drink.

"You should eat something because your Mom is looking this way" said Kyuubi as he takes a sip of his drink. Naruto eats a little and not enjoying his hand being hold.

-30 mins later-

Naruto goes into his room and lays down on the bed. Kyuubi follows him and sits on the floor after closing the door. Naruto turns to the wall and closes his eyes.

"Look Cuz I'm here for a week so we're going to have to get along and show them that we love each other." Said Kyuubi while he is closing his eyes as he is leaning back on the orange painted wall.

"...I hate this when they pick for me...Kyuubi I love you as a Cuz..." he sighs "But what happens If I already have a true mate? if it's not the same kind as us." while his eyes are closed.

"I don't know kit" he gets up and lays next to him. "...It's not far...I found mine...but my parents never let me be happy...because of what he is...I never told them I found my true mate" said Naruto while his eyes are closed.

Kyuubi holds him close as tries to get comfortable on the bed.

"Please stop holding me..." said Naruto who was not happy trying to get out of his hold. "I just want to be close to you as family right now" he still holding him. "Okay..."

Kyuubi holds him close to his chest. Naruto falls asleep and dreams about Sasuke.

Kyuubi smiles and covers himself and his little Cuz with his orange blanket. Naruto is still dreaming about his blood sucker. Kyuubi falls asleep.

-The Next day-

Naruto walking in his back yard then he sits down. Kyuubi sitting on the porch. Naruto writing in his 2nd diary about the night and some what of right now. Kyuubi watches the birds. Naruto put his diary away and thinking about something. Kyuubi is now looking at the clouds.

Naruto walks to Kyuubi who is next to the flowers that are in the porch.

"Hm?" Kyuubi heard sound and he looks up.

"Can we get some ice cream?" asked Nauto who was wondering. "Sure." Kyuubi gets up and Naruto smiles at his Cuz.

Kyuubi grabs his hand.  
Naruto looks down at his hand who is kinda feeling uncomfortable.

"It's just for a little while." said Kyuubi while he notice what is looking at. Naruto nods and sighs.

Kyuubi smiles while walking with him. Naruto smiles back sees his parents 'Great...I am not mating with my Cuz.' he thought to himself. Minato smiles while watching this "Where are you two going?"

"We are going to get ice cream." said Naruto while his 9 blonde tails twitch. "Well then you two have fun" Said Naruto's Mother as she smiles and notice they are holding hands.

"We will auntie Kushina" said Naruto's Cuz.

"Lets go Naruto" Said Kyuubi as he starts walking. Naruto goes with him.

20 mins later...

Naruto is eating his Oreo ice cream. Kyuubi eating strawberry vanilla ice cream. Naruto puts hot fudge on his ice cream. The orange red-ish hair demon adds some sprinkles on his. Naruto keeps eating his tasty treat.

"Easy kit it's not going to run away" said Kyuubi while looking at him who is picking on him. Then he smirks.

"Hey!" he yells as his eyes grow wide. Kyuubi laughs some. Naruto blushes and tires to hide in his seat.

"Eat Kit." Kyuubi picks up his spoon and eats again.

-The Next Day-

Minato is working on paper work. "Hey Hun" She sets down a cup of coffee for him. "Hi." Still looking over paper work.

"You need a brake." said his Queen while she is looking at her mate. Minato looks up at her and nods. kushina sits on the mess desk. Minato picks up his coffee and drinks some of it.

" You should take today off" she smiles cutely. Minato nods and drinking his coffee. Kushina kisses his cheek. Her mate blushes. She giggles. Minato kisses her.

Kushina kisses him back. He is still kissing her. Then Minato smells a scent witch he looks at his wife. He knows she is in heat again, he touch her skin and she groans.

To Naruto...  
Naruto is walking in the park and thinking of his lover. "Naruto wait up" said Kyuubi while he is following him. Naruto stops and turns to look at kyuubi.

"Where are you going?" asked Kyuubi who was wondering. "I am just taking a walk." He pause for a few seconds. "Plus my Mom is driving me nuts saying you are going to be a wonderful mate for me." said he and stops "But I didn't have the heart to tell her I have my true mate and I know you want to find your true mate soon."

He looks up looks up at the some what sunlight sky.

"Could I met your true mate?" asked Kyuubi who was wondering. "Sure I guess it's ok." The blonde shrugs . "Then lets go" said Kyuubi as he walks to Naruto more.

The young Uzumaki nods and continues to walk. Kyuubi follows him. Naruto walks into the woods outside the kingdom. There are several exits to get out of the kingdom.

-15 mins later-

Naruto is walking to the lake. " kit watch out" said Kyuubi as he sees a tree branch coming at him. "Ahhh" Naruto yells in pain as he gets hit in the cheek and it cuts it some.

Kyuubi eyes widen. "Naruto." he helps him up. Naruto gets up his face is bleeding.

Itachi is watching from the trees at them. " hold still" he licks the cut on his cheek. Naruto stays still. Sasuke turns around and runs home as he thinks the blond cheated on him with another man. Naruto sees Sasuke at the corner of his eye and goes after him. Kyuubi blinks and thinking what just happen.

Itachi goes to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi looking at him. "Hi." said Itachi while his black eyes look into his red eyes.

"Um hi" he said who is unsure of who he is.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." said Itachi as he introduce himself. " I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki" he blushes.

"So Naruto is Brother?" asked Itachi who was wondering. "No I'm his Cousin" answer Kyuubi while he blushes even more. "Oh Ok. Now Sasuke thinks Naruto cheated on him with you, that's why Naruto ran off." Said Itachi as he gets closer to him. The older Uzumaki sighs " This is all because of my Aunt and Uncle"

-To Naruto-  
Naruto is almost there to Sasuke's cave.

"_**NO! STOP IT!**_" yells out Sasuke as that snake pin him to the wall and the older man smirks. Naruto runs into the cave as fast as he can. Sasuke is trying to get free. Naruto growls at the dark hair man and he gets him away from Sasuke and throws almost out of the cave.

Sasuke runs deeper into the cave. Naruto goes to the snake and punches him hard.

Orochimaru didn't have time to dodge it at all. "What are you doing to my lover!?" shouts out the piss off fox demon as his tails twitch with anger. He is getting ready to attack him again. The snake looks into the boy's light blue eyes. He knows he looks so familiar but he can't put his finger on it. "Well he is my _toy._" he hisses out.

Naruto eyes goes into a deep red as his fox instincts took over his body.

'Mmmm this is going to interesting.' thought the snake demon as he looked at him.

-25 mins of fighting later-

Naruto beat him up badly and Orochimaru retreat for now to treat his wounds. The blonde's wounds are not too bad. he just have the cut on his cheek and some on his arm that is already healed.

Naruto smells Sauske and goes to him. His lover is hiding under the blanket. Naruto pulls the blanket off lightly. His lover is under more blankets. Naruto twitches as he pulls all of the blankets slowly one by one. Sasuke wrapped up in a blanked and holding Naruto's dairy close to his chest. Naruto cut is bleeding on his cheek a little and pulls the blanket slowly and sees his dairy. Sasuke is shaking by fear and thinking the snake is back to finish what he had started to do.

Naruto takes his thumb and wraps his tear away. Sasuke flinches some and whimpers a little. "Shhh it's ok he's gone." said Naruto while calming him down and not trying to hurt him.

" N-na-naruto?" he open his eyes as he stutters. "Yes, and I saw you running away and then I saw this snake trying to rape you." said Naruto as he sits down near Sasuke. The Uzumaki cheek is still bleeding more from where that Snake cut him. Sasuke crawls into his lap.

"What you saw back there, my Cuz was licking my cheek where the branch hit me in the face." Naruto holds him close as he cheek is still bleeding and running down his face more.

"Oh." Sasuke moves up to his face and licks the cut on his bleeding cheek. "Yea, I am not cheating on you but you can read my dairy. If you don't believe me..." said Naruto while closing his eyes.

"No I won't read your dairy I believe you" said Sasuke while looking at him. "But I want you too...and I want you to know what going on in the future with me and I need help." said Naruto while looking down at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke blinks and thinking what he mean by that.

Naruto took the dairy that Sasuke is hold and turn almost to 4 pages to the end of the dairy. "Read it this is what I need help with."

Sasuke looks up at him "you sure?"

"Yes Hun I am sure." said Naruto as he smiles down at Sasuke.

**End Of Chapter one **

**What is going to happen next. **

**This is written by: NaruSasuLover16 &amp; sasuco22 (my real life friend)**  
**Edited by: NaruSasuLover16**

**I hope I got all of the errors out now, I fix it up somemore.**

**Idea by: Both of us.**

**I am sorry if Sasuke and Naruto are a little ooc (or more then that).**  
**I have been hearing this a lot by a few users but I try to get them into character more. But I need to asked my friend first is it ok to change her lines for Sasuke a little. Detail I am not the best at it. I hope it got little better in this. I hope my Grammar approve. **

***Naruco: I know Naruko is spelled with a "K" I know some people think it not the best idea put Naruto's girl form into a story because it's not a real Character because it still Naruto. But that is like telling me not to put Menma as Naruto's twin but that still him but in a different dimension (or anyone in Naruto World). But why did they put that as option for picking characters on here? (I think they added Oc/Character -A name of any character on here- )**

**o.o I know they where thinking of Road To Ninja. But please don't take this to heart okay? it just my opinion. **

**Plz review,Fav and give us some tips. **

**~NaruSasuLover16**


End file.
